vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 58
Chapter 58 is the fifty-eighth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary After defeating the student council, Ge Chen and Clain have a talk. Ge Chen tells him the reason of visit - he wants to borrow the Devil Doll. Clain reminds him of the individuality of the Devil Doll, and asks some time to think it through. Lilla is angry at their attitude and wants to find and abduct the Devil Doll, but Ge Chen warns her against rush actions. Zhao Yan is thinking about going to meet with Fan Le Lao. After seeing that the snow is falling, she goes to the amusement park. She sees nobody but when she is about to leave, Fan Le Lao appears. He was sure that she would come so he waited. They get on the ferris wheel, where he narrated her a legend - if lovers kiss when the wheel is at it's highest point, they will stay together forever. He kisses her at that moment. Zhao Yan escorts him back to his home but when she is about to leave, Fan Le Lao leans on her claiming to be sick, and asks her help as he doesn't want to be alone. Zhao Yan stays with him to nurse him back into health, and it is obvious, that she is emotionally touched by him. Description In Aisha Valencia, the news that the newcomers managed to get into the student council after defeating them has caused a sensation, and neither Lilla nor Fraser helps the situation by strutting like proud peacocks. Ge Chen is dissatisfied with them, as they are too flashy. After they defeated the student, he and Clain had a talk in the evening. Clain didn't want to be called Laien, as he found Clain more graceful. He asks the reason behind Ge Chen's visit, who tells him that he wants to borrow the Devil Doll, the Sacred Weapon of the Toreador Clan. Clain is curious what will happen if he won't help him. Ge Chen tells him that this time came with the status of the next leader of the Camarilla, and he hopes that Clain won't contradict him. Clain reminds him that even he wants to help, the Devil Doll has a strong personality, so he may not get what he wants. Clain withdraws claiming to be tired and promises to carry on the conversation at a later opportunity. Lilla is irritated by his attitude, and is about to scout the place and steal the Devil Doll. Ge Chen warns her not to be reckless, and verifies that the Devil Doll is a strange "Weapon" - it has its own individuality. He asks everyone to be careful. Next day, Yue Jian is wondering, whether the Devil Doll is a stundet at the Academy. In her apartman, Zhao Yan is pondering about whether she should meet with Fan Le Lao or not by tearing of the petals of a flower. When she looks outside, she sees a heavy snowfall. In the end, she decides to go. When she reaches the amusement park, she sees nobody, and is angry at herself for stupidly thinking that he would be there, when he hears someone calling out her name. Fan Le Lao - covered with some snow - was behind her. He was sure that she will come, so he was waiting. Zhao Yan scolds him and is worried that he will catch a cold. After coughing a few times, he invites her to get on the ferris wheel. Zhao Yan is not convinced - it is late and the staff would have already gone home, but Fan Le Lao promises her that he has a way to make it run, and asks her to close her eyes. When she reopens them, she sees the lit up ferris wheel. They get in, and the wheel starts. Fan Le Lao asks her if she knows the legend of the ferris wheel. If lovers are sitting side by side in a cabin, when the wheel reaches it highest point they will break up. But if they kiss at that time, they stay together forever. He kisses her and asks her to accompany him in that life. Zhao Yan escorts him to his seashore home. When she is about to go, Fan Le Lao holds her tight, and leans on her. He claims he caught a cold, and feels dizzy. She helps him into his bed, then warns him to rest properly. She intends to leave, but Fan Le Lao asks her to stay - he is sick and utterly lonely and it is not easy for him to let her go like this. Zhao Yan decides to stay and nurse him back into health. When finally falls asleeps, she is standing at the window, looking at the snowfall. She thinks about the first time she saw him - she thought he was dangerous and her insticts told her to stay away. She is suspicious about the way the ferris wheel was started. But there are times when she thinks he is like a child, pure and innocent and wonders which one is his true side. At that time she hears him calling out her name in a fever dream, and he settles only when she touches his face. It is clear that the situation touched her heart. Category:Chapter